


feel you in my veins

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, hopefully that's everything, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: Neither Kylo nor Rey could have possibly imagined that their next, in-person (instead of inappropriately-timed Force bond) meeting would take place on a tropical planet where there’s somethingstrangein the air. Things go downhill quickly.





	feel you in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a response to [this prompt](https://reylohardkinks.tumblr.com/post/167918368468/kylo-wearing-his-mask-fully-clothed-and) from the [Reylo Hard Kinks blog on tumblr](https://reylohardkinks.tumblr.com/), and was also inspired by [this beautiful fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142084) by [hipgrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab). Basically, it’s an excessive amount of sex pollen smut. Mind the tags.

Rey looks down at Ben, panting. He's in a similar state, chest heaving with his heavy breaths, but he's tied to a tree, hands behind him, while she stands above him. 

When Leia had sent her on a routine mission to check out another old Rebel base, she'd been well aware of the possibility of running inn to the First Order’s new Supreme Leader. Their bond had been growing stronger since Crait, possibly due to both their efforts to ignore it. She could feel his presence like a tug at the edge of her mind most days and was sure he could sense the same. It was only a matter of time before they were drawn together again. Rey can't help wishing that it could have happened on a planet other than the oppressively humid jungle world they'd landed on. 

At least she's dressed somewhat appropriately for the climate. She's used to the heat, even if the humidity is an unwelcome surprise, but even though her wraps cling wetly to her arms and chest, it can't be anything like what Ben is suffering in his heavy tunic and robes. He's even brought back his mask for whatever Force-forsaken reason. It amplifies his harsh breathing, which doesn't seem to be getting any easier. She needs to get them both off this planet, one way or another, but she needs a moment to collect herself as well. She leans over, bracing her hands on her knees, and breathes deeply. 

A wave of dizziness swims over her, and she gasps. She stands, shaking her head. Something more than the humidity fills the air here, a spicy and heavy scent that pokes sharply at her. A strange heat rises in her, separate from the warmth from the suns. She groans, pressing a hand to her abdomen. The feeling makes her want to slide it lower, push aside her wraps to reach into her pants and stroke between her thighs, where the heat has come to rest. Her heart pounds at the realization, and she rips her hand away, clenching it at her side. She's on a strange world with her… not-quite-enemy, Force-bonded partner tied up for her to deal with. That can wait until she's back in her bunk. 

The thought of Ben makes her turn her attention back to him. With a jolt, she realizes she's not the only one affected by whatever’s around them. His breathing is shallow and if she looks lower, she can see his hips subtly rocking against nothing as he kneels on the ground. She rips her eyes away, flushing. His masked head is tilted to the ground, not looking at her, and she imagines he's trying to control himself. But as the heat keeps rising, she knows it's a battle they're both going to lose. The times their bond has caught them unaware flash through her mind: his bare chest after he's been training; him in the fresher, entire body bare to her hungry gaze; when he'd caught her changing and the sudden and intense heat in his eyes before he'd turned away; him lying on his tiny bed, pants open and hand wrapped around his cock, crying out her name. They may have avoided confronting the tension between them so far, but the Force seems about to drive them to their breaking point. 

The memories send another wave of dizziness through her, and she stumbles forward to the tree she's tied Ben to, leaning over him. 

“What is this?” she pants, forehead pressed against the rough bark. 

His mask jerks up to look at her. “This?” he growls through it. 

“I know you feel it too,” she snaps. The weight of her clothes stuck to her skin with humidity and sweat has started to become overwhelming, and she's losing track of the reasons why she shouldn't just tear them all off. 

“I don't know,” he admits, voice even rougher than the mask makes it. “You should go, Rey, I can't - “

She shakes her head, damp hair sticking to her face. “-’m not going to leave you, don't be stupid.” She feels the flash of hurt and irritation from him at that, and grits her teeth. “Are we really going to do that _now_?”

She thinks he might be glaring at her under the helmet, and she leans further into the tree with a sigh. Neither of them are remotely in a state to deal with the history between them at the moment. But at the same time that she leans forward, he tilts his head in just the right way so that his mask brushes up between her thighs, and every other thought immediately disappears from either of their minds. 

They freeze, and then Ben shifts his legs under him and tilts his head again. Rey cries out at the contact, broadcasting her pleasure through the bond. 

Ben leans back. “Is that- ?” he pants desperately. 

“ _Please_.”

He angles himself so he can better press against her and nuzzles between her legs. One of her hands reaches down to clutch at him, scrabbling on the smooth back of the helmet, and the other digs into the bark of the tree. The pressure of his mask where she's most sensitive is only driving her higher, making her more desperate. Some of the fabric that crosses over her chest has gotten trapped between them, and she lets go of him to tear at it in frustration. 

She rips her belt away, tossing it to the ground behind them and pulls away the fabric that doesn't fall with it. Her arm wraps are too complicated for her to deal with at the moment, but her tunic is easily yanked off, along with her undershirt, leaving at least her upper half bare to the humid air. She gives a sigh of relief, and her hands return to her chest to cup her breasts, rolling her peaked nipples between her fingers, causing her to jerk more frantically against Ben. He looks up, never losing contact with her, and she hears his sharp intake of breath at his view, like a rush of static. He returns to his task more urgently, rubbing himself against her until he hits on something that makes her breath catch with pleasure. She hooks her leg over his shoulder, balancing herself and opening her more to him. 

It takes him a couple tries to find that spot again, but once he does, he doesn't give her a moment of relief. She's soaked through her pants, the material giving another layer of friction along with the ridges of his mask. She wonders if he can smell her through it. The metal was already warm when they started, but now with the heat of friction and her body, it's nearly hot. The ridges roll across her sensitive flesh, again and again, nearly hard enough to hurt if she wasn't so desperate for it. She can feel from him that he wants more, wants to touch her, feel her on his skin, taste her wetness for himself, but the overwhelming need between them has clouded his mind too much for him to make that possible. 

Her hands clench on her breasts as she comes, crying out her release to the forest around them. Her peak doesn't lessen her need at all and leaves her wet and aching as it fades. She stumbles back from Ben, ignoring his cry of protest, and kicks her pants off, pulling them away where they cling to her before returning to him, one leg of them still dangling from her foot onto the ground. She hisses as the metal mask hits her bare flesh, but doesn't pull back for a moment. Her wetness coats the ridges, letting them slide against her. She ruts against the mouth of the thing as if it was his face. Ben pants and groans beneath her, and she brings herself to another quick climax, never fully leaving the edge. 

She's ready to go again, already building back up, when her fingers finally catch on the latch that releases his mask. It opens with a hiss, and she has enough presence of mind left to pull it off, revealing Ben's flushed face and sweat-damp hair. He doesn't even give her a chance to drop the mask before he returns to her, finally pressing his mouth against her. He opens his lips, drinking her in with a groan that vibrates through her entire body. The mask falls to the ground from her limp fingers and she buries her hands in his hair.

His own hands are still tied behind him, but he devours her entirely without them. His tongue sweeps from her entrance up, collecting the slick fluid that nearly drips off of her. He stops to flick at her clit, driving her to pull at his hair with a sharp cry, then delves into her, like he's dying of thirst. His tongue twists inside of her, scooping and curling, and the movement helps to alleviate the emptiness that's slowly consuming her, but it's not enough. She needs all of him, now. 

She reaches out with the Force and tugs apart the knots she'd carefully tied. He launches himself from the ground, knocking her back and then following her down. The weight of his body over her is comfortingly heavy, and she spreads her legs around him. She mindlessly tugs at his tunic. 

“Off,” she demands. 

He complies immediately and half takes it off, half rips it off, adding it to the pile of clothing around them. She's already occupied in shoving his pants down with her feet, grunting as the tight material refuses to yield. With a few flicks of his fingers, the fastening releases, and the offending material is shoved away. His cock springs free, red and painfully hard. He lines himself up with her, the proof of her readiness smeared across his mouth. 

“Rey, _Rey_ ,” he gasps, unable to fully form the words he wants to. She understands. 

“Yes,” she pants, before her mouth lands just to the side of his mouth, tasting the muskiness of her come and his sweat on his skin. 

He misses with the first awkward thrust of his hips, and has to tear his mouth away from sloppily laying kisses across her cheeks and chest to look down and line himself up. The blunt head of him presses against her tight entrance, but she's wet enough for him to slide in with his next thrust. They both moan at the feeling, as lost in the other's thoughts as their own. Rey can feel every inch of his thick cock as it sinks into her, spreading her around him. She can't even hope to lie to herself and say that she hasn't imagined this since before she saw him bare to her, but the reality is so much more overwhelming than the fantasy. Her fingers can't hope to compare to the stretch of his cock, and being alone in her bed is nothing to his heat and scent surrounding her. His skin presses hotly against her own, easing the buzzing itch running along her body. 

He stops halfway into her, panting as he's braced over her. “So good, Rey, so good,” he slurs. She nods frantically in response, then lifts her hips up to give him a better angle. Ben wraps his hands around her thighs and slides himself deeper, until he's filled her completely. 

Rey arches against the ground, entire body bowed. This, this is what she needed, him so deep she can taste it, his huge body surrounding her. She reaches down and claws at his hips, unwilling to let him leave for even a moment in her haze. He rolls his hips into hers, never fully pulling out, but still shifting the thick length of him inside her. She groans and squeezes her thighs around him. He fills her so well, hot and hard and everything her body is crying out for. He bends himself over her so he can nip at her breasts, hands at her hips as he continues his short and deep thrusts. Her hands return to his hair, tugging at it in pleasure so that he growls against her skin. He catches a nipple lightly in his teeth and wraps his lips around it, sucking until it's nearly painfully sensitive, and then switches to the other. She clenches around him and they both groan. 

They've both been near to the edge since before they started, and it doesn't take them much longer to reach it. Ben comes first, unable to resist the pull of her muscles around him. He releases her breast to shout his release, spilling thickly inside of her. She doesn't release her legs from around him, so close that it hurts. 

“Ben, please,” she begs, voice hoarse. 

“Yes, Rey, anything.” His hand fits between her legs, above where he's still buried in her, and circles her sensitive nub until her heels dig into his back with her release. Her head falls back to the ground as it passes, thinking that this might be it, they might have satisfied the blinding need that's been driving them, but the rising heat in her core and the small, jerky thrusts Ben is starting against her tell another story. He's still half-hard inside her, but she needs more. 

With a shove to his shoulder, she rolls them over so he lies on his back and she lies on top of him. He groans as she lifts herself off him so that he slides out of her, but she quickly shimmies down his body so that she's kneeling between his legs. She nuzzles at the base of him, taking in the heady scent of him mixed with her own sharp one, then turns her head to take him in her mouth. He chokes, chest coming off the ground as his body contracts. She licks him at first, lapping up the mix of their fluids coating him, then takes him in her fist and lowers her mouth over his head. His fists pound the ground on either side of him. 

“ _Rey_ ,” he says in a strangled moan. 

She bobs her head over him, shallowly at first, then slowly getting deeper. She learns the taste and feel of him against her tongue, the heavy weight as he slowly stiffens again. He cries out when she wraps her lips just under the head and chokes when she takes him as deep as she can go. She buries a hand between her thighs, fingers slipping in her dripping arousal, and thrusts two fingers inside of herself, but it only makes her hungrier for the thickness filling her mouth. 

She raises herself to her knees, letting Ben's cock fall from her lips. He cries out again and reaches out for her. Rey shuffles forward until she's straddling him. Ben's hands clutch at her hips as she takes him in her hand and positions him at her entrance. Slowly, she sinks down onto him. The stretch is even better this time; she can feel her walls taking him in, her body making room for this massive intrusion inside of her. Ben's fingernails dig into her, adding another small bite of pain to the innumerable sensations washing over her. She can still taste them, feel the spread of his broad body beneath her, hear the lewd wet noises they make as she finally seats herself fully on him, then raises and lowers herself again. 

Her legs are shaky by now and it's hard to build a rhythm, but Ben's hands guide her, lifting her again every time their hips meet. Her breasts, swollen and marked with his mouth and her hands, bounce as she rides him. He watches her, enraptured. 

“Beautiful,” he pants, and even with the obscene things they've been doing to each other, she finds she still has it in her to blush. 

Rey digs her nails into his chest, taking pride in his pleasurable hiss. Her skin feels hot and tight, aching for more of his touch, even as they're connected as deeply as they can be. She leans over him and pushes her lips clumsily against his. They open immediately under her, and their tongues slide against each other. She tastes the remnants of herself on him, in his mouth and around it, and he must taste the mix of them on her. It's salty and slightly bitter, but neither of them even come close to minding. 

Her breasts press against his chest, the sensitive skin dragging against his as they continue to fuck each other. She rolls her hips and her clit rubs against him. She lowers a hand between them, spreading her fingers around where he continually sinks into her. The slick length of him slides between her fingers and disappears into her wet heat. She presses her hand against her stomach and swears she can feel him inside her. Ben groans, as if he's heard the thought, and she grins and nips at his lips. 

Their pace picks up as they race towards their peaks again, bodies desperate. Rey cries out with her back arched as she comes, and Ben follows her almost immediately. Rey's climax is blinding, washing over her entire body, and yet when it passes, the all-consuming need still hasn't let her go. She works her hand at her clit, whimpering slightly. Ben looks up at her, confused and dazed, but gaze slightly clearer now, and takes in her pained expression and the undulations of her hips. He flips them back over, laying Rey gently on the ground. 

“It's okay, I'll take care of you,” he promises, then kisses her softly. She holds his head to her, drinking from his lips. They're plush and soft and caress hers tenderly, even as his hands cover her body. He cups her breasts first, dark eyes greedily taking in the shape of them under his hands, and teases her nipples until she impatiently shoves him further down. His mouth follows where his hands have been, lapping at each breast and then her stomach. He pulls her hand away from her center to make room for his own. 

“Look at you,” he says in awe as his hands spread her apart. She's dripping from both their come, red and swollen from multiple rounds. Her skin is slick and sensitive as he traces along it. She writhes uncontrollably under his light touch, wordlessly begging him for more. He keeps teasing her, barely touching as his fingers trail along her folds, then circle her entrance. She spreads her legs until they ache, exposing herself completely for him. Finally, one blunt finger slips into her, sliding slowly in and out until it's joined by a second. It's starting to fill the ache he's created, and he seems content to watch those two fingers press in and out of her, but Rey’s not satisfied. 

“More,” she demands, and he looks up at her, eyes wide, before adding a third finger into her small body. 

The stretch starts to ache now, even after having his cock twice, and Rey pants. She can hear his heavy breaths from between her legs, feel them on the wetness coating her. She reaches down to roll her clit, but Ben bats her hand away. He presses his palm over her stomach and circles his thumb over the tight bud. His fingers inside of her bend up towards his hand and she shouts, curling towards him. It takes her a moment to find her voice again, but when she does she repeats her demand.

“ _More_.”

Ben hesitates, then withdraws his fingers most of the way before returning with four. The ache reaches a pleasurable burn now, stretching and spreading her around him once more. “Yes!” she cries out. She bends until she can reach his wrist and guides it in and out of her rapidly. He picks up her pace quickly and she flops back to the ground, letting the sensations wash over her. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he whispers, eyes between her legs, then looking up along her body. They haven't been gentle with each other, and she's scattered with red marks. Between her legs, she's stretched tightly around him, taking him into her. Her skin buzzes with sensation. She stares blankly up at the canopy of trees above them, wondering vaguely if the dancing yellow spots in her vision are from the climax she's building to or something else. Ben's fingers spread her every time they plunge deeper into her, and she keens at the width towards the base. 

“Come for me, Rey,” he says, and crooks his fingers again. She does, all at once, grasping them within her tightly. He stills, hand buried deep inside. Her eyes squeeze tightly shut as her climax races over her. It passes, but the need doesn't. 

She pounds her fist on the ground weakly, frustrated tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “Please, Ben,” she whispers. He inhales sharply. 

“Do you trust me?” he asks after a pause. She nods frantically. 

She feels him use the Force and something emerges from the pile of clothing around them, but her vision is too blurred to see what. His fingers still pump slowly in and out of her, keeping her arousal simmering. He lays whatever he's summoned beside her and lowers his mouth between her legs. He sucks at her clit gently, the bud even more swollen and sensitive than the rest of her, until she reaches another small peak, coating his hand with even more wetness. Carefully, he slips his fingers out of her, and her muscles relax for a moment before he returns with something even larger. 

It's cool and hard as it presses against her, and he has to spread her apart with his fingers to let it fit inside. She moans, long and low, when he finally wedges it into her. She's soaked with her arousal and his seed but it's only just enough to allow this thing to slowly push into her. It spreads her an inch at a time, scraping almost dangerously inside her. The shape is odd and irregular, bulging in some places, with ridges running along its length. It keeps her constantly on edge, shifting as it stretches her to her limits. It's not like the warm press of his fingers or his cock. This is hard, unyielding, not allowing her any resistance. He keeps his pace slow, careful, stopping immediately when she whimpers.

“No,” she gasps, and weakly reaches for his wrist to make him continue. His mind presses against hers through the bond, and she vaguely senses his concern. She responds with a flood of her arousal and desperation, a chorus of “ _yes, more, please,_ ” and he reacts with wide eyes and a flood of his own need for her. 

He returns to gradually filling her, giving her more than she thought she could take. Her thighs tremble as she holds them open, every sense focused on what Ben's doing to her. It's not until the two crossguards press against the outside of her that she realizes what he's using to satisfy her. 

“ _Maker_ ,” she swears, cunt clenching around Ben's saber. With it sunk all the way into her, she thinks dizzily of how large it looks in Ben's big hands, how huge it had felt in her own. That's inside her now, filling her - 

Any thought is abandoned completely when Ben edges the saber out and pushes it back in. It stretches her anew, each wire and ridge hitting her differently. 

“Rey?” Ben asks, and she can hear the uncertainty in his voice. 

“Force, yes, Ben, again,” she pants, barely able to form words. 

He repeats the motion, and she shrieks. Her entire focus centers on the slide of the saber in and out of her. She can't last long like this. The sensations are too overwhelming, the pressure, the sheer fullness, the knowledge that it's Ben's saber filling her, fucking her - 

She comes, clenching the saber so tightly that Ben can't move it. He settles for stroking her skin, petting her thighs and stomach. The soft actions are belied by the heat in his eyes when she looks down to meet them. 

She drags him down to her and reaches for his cock. Her last climax was enough for him to fully recover, and he's rigidly hard in her grip. She's barely wrapped her hand around it when he pulls back, flips her over, and drags her hips up into the air. Just barely managing to be gentle, he pulls his saber from her, the metal dragging within her as it withdraws. She gasps, breath knocked out of her. His mouth immediately latches on to her, as if to soothe her, tongue circling her tender entrance. His hands hold her hips, angling her to him. She pants with her forehead pressed against the ground. As worn out as she is, it isn't long before she's rocking her hips back against him. Her throat is parched and her limbs ache, but all she can think about is having him fill her once more. 

Connected as they are, Ben senses the thought and groans into her. He tears his mouth away and kneels so that his renewed erection fits between her thighs. 

“Okay?” he asks, desperately, hips rocking as he pants. 

“Yes, Ben, _please_ \- “ She was already ready for him, but Ben's arousal stokes her own even further.

He wastes no time in sinking into her. She keens, filled and surrounded by his heat. Her orgasms have left her limp and relaxed, and it's all she can do to rock with him as he fills her repeatedly. His arms wrap around her, and his hands caress every inch of her they can reach, stroking her neck, cupping and caressing her breasts. Together they nearly span her chest, and she soaks in the feeling of being covered by him. They're both slick with sweat, and his chest slides against her back as he bends over her to suck more marks into her neck and shoulders. She twists around to meet him in a brief kiss before falling forward again. 

One hand presses over her mound as his pace grows sloppy. He's angled himself to drag along the sensitive stretch inside her that is somehow still responding to him, even when every inch of her edges towards exhaustion. She thought he dragged her last climax out of her with his saber, but she finds her body edging towards one more. It consumes all of her, from the tingling at her fingers as she digs them into one of their tunics, to the growing heat where he sinks into her. 

She can sense that he's holding himself back, determined that she'll reach this last peak with him. He reaches into her, filling her mind with his awe at how good she feels around him, the beauty of her every time she's come today, how much he loves the taste of her, and her eyes slip closed as she sinks fully into their connection. She can't tell him sliding into her apart from her clenching around him, and their climax comes all at once between them.

Every muscle in her body seizes, frozen with their shared pleasure. His hands dig into her hips, and their cries fill the air together as they shout each other's names. 

And then they're released, the last of their strength drained. She's left completely boneless in the wake of this last climax and collapses to the forest floor beneath her. Ben lands on top of her, then rolls them slightly to the side to avoid crushing her beneath him. 

His weight still rests heavy and warm on her, and his cock stays trapped between her thighs. Rey's grateful at last for the warm air, because there's no possibility of either of them moving enough to cover themselves with the clothes they're laying on. The desperate needy heat has finally left. The only thing left is a warm glow of affection as Ben wraps his arms around her and, exhausted, they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have apologized for many things I've written before, but none have ever deserved them so much as this. 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com)


End file.
